


Mama Stiles-what?! challenge

by star1wisher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star1wisher/pseuds/star1wisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge for Stiles dealing with his parental feelings towards the pack after mating with Derek. Pack mother Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Stiles-what?! challenge

This is a challenge with Stiles and Alpha Derek become mates,unknowningly making Stiles Pack Mama.   
Making Stiles crave to have children of his own, but since he can't give give birth, he transfers his new parental instincts onto his pack mates.  
golden pup Issac, and confusing feeling for Scott dealing with mother henning Stiles.  
*Bonus Points*  
for together pack,all living. Alpha Pack Twins as part of the pack


End file.
